Season 1, Episode 7
Episode 7, subtitled Sign Up to Sign Out, is the seventh episode in Video Game High School to air in the series. Overview The episode begins with an episode of a video-blog called The Daily Dean, created by Games Dean. In this installment Games Dean tells his viewers a thoroughly biased story about his Field of Fire match with Brian and Jenny in Episode 6. He then warns Brian about The Law of what will happen if he sees Brian and Jenny hanging out with each other. Later during lunch, Brian shrugs off the video, saying that it only has 400 views. A student then taunts him. Ki Swan then informs him that VGHS only contains 400 students. Brian then thinks he should talk with Jenny. Ted Wong then mocks him saying "Maybe I should go talk with Jenny". Concerned about Ted, Brian asks if he is okay. Ki then saids he nervous because he has been preparing to tell his father, Freddie Wong, that he will be pursuing drift racing as opposed to rhythm gaming. She then comments that Ted just has butterflies. He then corrects her that "It's not butterflies, it's dragonflies." He then tells Ki he doesn't need her for his presentation, and then informs his father he will do his presentation right now. He is about to go and tell Freddie, but he then see's his dad walking up the stairs to the cafeteria. Shocked by this, he then runs and hides into a trash bin. Jenny, seeing two trash bins, she throws her trash away in the bin without Ted. Brian sees Jenny, then says again he's going talk to her. Ki then comments she should not look at Ted for a few seconds, and then she'll go into Freddie's room. Ki then takes the trash bin with Ted inside. Brian D then sees Jenny packing up her stuff. Brian was concerned about the Daily Dean. Jenny then comments that "whatever Games Dean is-is an idiot." She then hands Brian D back his ''DXM ''video game. He then wildly guesses if Jenny beat the entire game is correct. She informs him that she even beat all of Brian's high scores. Jenny then wonders if she and Brian may not be able to hang out anymore. Brian is shocked by what she says. She also may not be friends with him anymore as well. She still compliments him, but then informs him The Law is in charge now. She then asks if she and Brian are still cool with each other, but Brian coldly says they are not. Later after their talk, Jenny hears the school bell and tells Brian she had to leave. Meanwhile, Ted Wong and Ki Swan share their presentation with Ted's father, Freddie Wong. Freddie then confesses that his son, Ted, "will never be a good rhythm gamer." Freddie than lectures Ted that "Gamers aren't born, they're forged through the fire and flames." He then tells him that since he is a Wong, he was made to be pro shredder. Freddie then happily concludes his lecture of ordering Ted to "stop wammering, and start hammering." He and Ted then will later meet each other at sign-up, proudly. After with Ted leaving in a happy mood, Freddie and Ki talk to each other face-face, alone. Freddie wasn't very impressed with meeting Ki Swan. Ki, although, still kindly introdces herself. Although she regrets doing it, and says she doesn't like Freddie. Freddie chuckles, and then he very strictly orders a prohibit between the two. During sign-up, Brian D is in a line waiting to sign-up. After two students sign up, Brian is next. Unfortunately, he meets his host, The Law. Brian tells him all he wants to do is sign up. He is about to swipe his ID, but Law knocks it out with his foot. Law then recommends him to just sign out, but Brian declines his offer. Law then asks if Brian is confident enough to do this, Brian then thinks maybe The Law should sign-up as well. But Law ultimately scolds Brian D by saying "But you're not The Law!" Law then gets Brian D's point; he wants to be just like The Law. A student named Aliterator defends The Law and tells Brian D to remember his lesson. He then calls Brian a "loser" to conclude it all. Brian informs him that "everyone hates you." Law tells Brian all about himself; he's got the looks (by winking at a girl and making her faint), he's got the brains (by helping someone in chess get a checkmate), and he's even got the entire school in the palm of his hand. But most of all, he informs Brian D that he already has Jenny, the girl of his dreams. He then concludes that if Brian D wants to be like him, he's gotta go through him first to become the new Law. Later, Ted and Ki meet outside the school. Ted asks if Ki and Freddie got a chance to talk, and she says yes. She reminds Ted that she must go sign up now. But Ted realizes that she only makes games, she makes her final excuse and runs to the sign up stands. Ted is about to catch up with Ki, but is blocked by two students who know Ted pretty well. One of the students taunt him by asking "if he's making a graph on how much he sucks." Ki then defends Ted and confesses the she is the one who created that graph and tell the two to leave him alone. During the "talk", a student in the backround tell the others that The Law is trolling Brian. After taunting the two, Law and Brian glare at each other face-face. Law asks why Brian is hanging out with his girlfriend, Jenny. Brian D forcefully tells Law that they are not even friends. Law tells Brian D all about Jenny, and concludes it all that "her boyfriend doesn't give a shit". He then reminds Brian D strictly that Jenny stays on JV, and this is his year and nobody else's for conclusion. He then sarcastically tells him to practice his dance moves. Ted, running to Brian D relieved for him, is enraged by this and the latter assults The Law. He starts beating The Law. Ted is shocked and pulls Brian D out of the fight, same for TheLaw, only more students came to his aid. Brian and Ted both notice an ID card hanging from the flag of VGHS. Ted begins his assault on four students. Distracting them, Brian D makes a run for the red stairs and tries to grab the ID card. Unfortunatly, company was to be occupied first. Ted, still distracting the students, begins to become outnumbered. Brian D running for the flag, a student holds him tightly for TheLaw to avenge him, Fortunatly for Brian D, he misses and ends punching the student that held him tightly in the face. Brian D goes near The Law and punches him under the testicles. All students who watched the brawl ended up as a result of a REAL brawl. Later ths time, Brian D has complete confidence in himself showing that he grabbed the ID card (revealing its his) and scans it making everyone respect him by complimenting and patting him on the back and shoulder. He scans it and everyone cheers. Unfortunatly, the principle who saw and heard everything, ordered Brian D to his office right now. The principle made it clear and official that Brian D is now expelled from VGHS due to starting the entire brawl and assaulting The Law. Meanwhile, Ted meets his father to sign-up his ID, but ends up showing Ki Swan's image. Both Ted and Freddie misunderstood. Freddie, enraged by this, hopes to never see his son's face ever again. Ted scolds Ki for the same misunderstanding, also informing her that Freddie hates him now due to her actions. She calmly tells him that he hated Ted the entire time. Ted then vows a break-up with her, also saying bad things. He hopes he never sees her face again as well. In Ted and Brian D's room, Brian D is now packing his things now that he is expelled. He then see's Jenny in a bad mood due to his actions right outside and in front of the school. Jenny then forcefully recommends that if "he can't suck it up, then leave." Brian D then goes after Jenny to tell her for some FYI news, telling her that he is leaving due to his expulsion; the episodes ends with Jenny calling Brian D an "asshole" and walking off. External Links *Watch Episode 7 on Rocket Jump *Watch Behind the Scenes of Episode 7 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1